Addictions Bruises Thin Cancer Secrets
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Contains eating disorders, cutting, abuse, sex abuse, cancer. I don't own anyone. *Life and quality of the story depends on the reviews*. *Please Leave More Than A 2 Word Review*. *Please Review*. *Be Nice/Kind*.
1. Puck

Puck was running quickly away from the mall that dark night as well as the cops standing officially in front and to the side of the entrance. He'd run out of the mall and past the cops. He knew you shouldn't ever run from the cops when they caught you but he'd run before and they'd never found him. The teenager who worked at the store he'd left had been talking on her phone during the time he performed the act. The cops had almost caught him this time.

He ran down the street and into an alley where he met his thin dark haired friend who was sitting on the dark pavement against the wall of a tall brick building, drinking something out of a brown paper bag. Puck went and sat next to him. His friend handed puck the bag.

"Thanks man," puck said taking it.

"Sure. Did you get it?" his friend asked, looking at him.

"Yeah look in the bag."

**Please Review**


	2. Dianna

On the other side of town quinn had locked herself in her white bathroom which was upstairs. She was lying on the uncomfortable tile floor. It was cold in the bathroom. Her parents had gone out for the night. She was sick again which happened frequently.

Similar to the first time she'd lost her body, it was happening again. That time was when she'd been pregnant with Beth. But this time losing her body wasn't due to pregnancy. You had to be a certain weight to be a cheerleader and she wasn't anywhere near that weight she was lower. And she wanted to be. Santanna was head cheerleader. Santanna weighed a few pounds more than quinn.

She was dizzy, nauseous, cold and her ribs felt bruised although they weren't.

The doorbell rang at the same time that her phone small buzzed with a text. She reached onto the countertop which was above her, knocking the phone to the floor. She flipped it open and read the text. It was from her boyfriend Sam. **Ok if I come in? **it read.

**Yeah the key's under the mat parents are out for the night **she sent.

**Ok.**

She heard the tall white door open and then close downstairs. Someone came inside.

"quinn?" Sam called up to her.

"Bathroom," she called back.

**Please Review**


	3. Cory

Cory had lost the 2 girls he loved that's why he did this. He'd lost his dad, and his mom to Mr. Hummel. Mr. Hummel was nice but, Cory was used to being the man of the house protecting his mom. Since he'd lost both his girlfriends he didn't have them to protect either. He wasn't sure what to do with himself and the nights when the loneliness set in and Carole and Mr. Hummel were out and Chris had locked himself in his room, Cory drank. An older guy puck knew bought the drinks for Cory. He was of legal age. He left them somewhere public, across the street and a few houses down and then Cory put t hem back when he was done so no one knew.

This was one of those nights.

**Please Review**


	4. Rachel

In her bedroom Rachel was sitting. Shed just finished cutting. They'd lost regionals and she was currently single. Shed decided to focus on her singing rather than being single but this also meant her stress wasn't spread between the 2. her dads didn't know she cut. No one did. Although she frequently wore short sleeves she hid the cuts well with concealer. You use enough and you can cover anything. Her dads were out. She had the whole house to herself.


	5. Chris

That night Chris was seemingly asleep. Not asleep just passed out. From the morphine he'd injected earlier. He'd gotten it from santanna who'd taken it from her dad who was a doctor. He had so many he didn't know she'd taken it. Morphine was named for the god of sleep Morpheus. Made perfect sense since that's all Chris had wanted to do lately was sleep.

**Please Review**


	6. Santanna

That night santanna knocked on the tall wooden door of the hotel room. Under her long dark wool coat she was dressed entirely in black leather. Sometimes it was leather sometimes it was lace sometimes flavored body paint. And sometimes. Nothing at all. Whatever the customers wanted she'd give it to them. This one was a middle aged man whose wife had left him for another woman. And he'd been lonely since. If there was one thing santanna was good at it was curing loneliness. And this. Was how she cured her own.

**Please Review**


	7. Tina

Tina

Tina was scared. She'd been scared for awhile. He'd been hurting her for awhile. So she'd been scared for awhile. She was never safe always on edge. He somehow always knew how when and where to find her. And he'd usually hurt her more when h e did. It was better they didn't go anywhere at all that's what he thought. And he'd told her so too.


	8. Amber

It was that morning and amber was in the first floor women's restroom before class started. She was in that bathroom instead of her own because she didn't want anyone knowing she was pregnant. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was how it happened. At a party a few months ago during the summer. It hadn't been anyone in the club though they all went to the party. A guy took her upstairs and had sex with her. She hadn't agreed to it but was too drunk to say anything. He kept forcing drink after drink on her. And himself. She was in the bathroom because she felt sick.


	9. Brittany

Little did amber know that Brittany was also in the school at that time. But she was on the 2nd floor women's restroom sick. And she was sick in school at this hour because she didn't want anyone knowing her secret. She had leukemia. Her hair hadn't started falling out but often shed get bruises and sick. Shed said she wasn't feeling well whenever anyone asked. Truth was because of this she hadn't been feeling well for months.


	10. Chapter 10

Puck

This wasn't the first time puck had done something like this. He knew it wasn't the best idea to run from the places but he didn't want to be stuck inside giving the gaurds and cops a chance to find him. The sooner he left the better. He did it because he wanted his friends to have pretty things. He did it because physical things were always there unless you chose for them to be. He'd given up his daughter last year though he hadn't wanted to. Dianna had. They wanted a better life for her. He didn't know if shed ever understand. He hoped she would. At the time he'd loved Dianna but he wasn't so sure about that now. She got away with everything. And he had surprisingly not gotten caught. So in that way they were similar. Physical things were always there. His dad hadn't been. He was too busy being a rock star.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel

Rachel's mom hadn't wanted her. She wanted a child. Puck and Dianna's. But not Rachel. Rachel was trying to prove to herself that someone still did with each cut. That she did. It was they, were the very things keeping her alive. Her mom had been too focused on her career. Just like Rachel was now. Only Rachel didn't have children. If she had the cuts she'd be ok she wouldn't need anyone. But even she was weak she proved that every time she sang with her words she poured her emotions out. Not like puck or santanna. Maybe that's why they never had solos. And everyone counted on Rachel to be weak so she could do this for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Santanna

Santannas dad had all the power in the family. Over santanna her sisters her mom. Her parents only had sex on his schedule. That's why santanna did what she did. And. She was good at it. Except when the customers were dissatisfied. Then she had to try even harder to please them. But it meant she made money. And that she had power. It was still a man's world in her house. That's why she was so often out of it. Unless her dad was away.


	13. Rehearsal

It was the next day glee club rehearsal. Mr. schue was late. Everyone but puck and Tina were sitting on the bleachers. Puck came in surveying the club.

"Where's Tina?" he asked.

"idinno," Rachel said looking at him.

"ya got me," amber followed rachels gaze.

"Well we can't start without her," Dianna said.

"You want me to go get her?" Cory asked.

"No no it's fine. Soon as she comes I have something for the ladies."

"Ok."

"Oh and for the guys too."

Puck took 8 sets of cuff links out of his pocket. Red for Sam, blue for Cory, green for mike and white for Chris.

"Um thanks but, what are these?" Sam asked.

"Cuff links," he replied simply.

"Uh…." Cory looked confused.

"Men used to wear them to fasten their sleeves together," Rachel said.

If anyone would know such facts it was her.

"Oh."

"shit these must've cost a lot," Sam was surprised.

"No they were only, $20. or so. collectively," puck said.

Mike looked at him wide eyed: "collectively? How in the hell did you afford these?"

"Hey. A magician never reveals his secrets," puck said, cutting him off.

"Ok."

"Got 'em at a vintage place downtown," puck hoped no one would notice he'd said 'got' instead of 'bought'.

"What other secrets do you have?" santanna looked at him and smiled suggestively.

"Maybe I come to your hotel and you find out."

"I don't work in a hotel."

"Well you seem like the kindof person who would."

"Oh. Well I don't."

"Ok then."

Puck didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"And we do it. Blindfolded so the other doesn't know," santanna said quietly.

"Sounds like a plan."

Brittany had grown quiet.

Rachel noticed looking at the blonde: "You alrite?"

"Yeah I just. I'm fine just waiting."

"Ok."

"Hey! You stay away from her!" they heard a girl say from out in the hall.

The sounds reached the room before the girls did.

"Now cmon babe let's get inside. Where it's safe. Hopefully," the same girl told her.

They heard Tina sniffling. She was with a bigger girl dressed in a long purple dress. The girl was brunette. Not all that pretty but there was something about her puck couldn't quite put his finger on, that he liked. The brunette noticed.

"What are you lookin at?" she asked looking at him.

He held his hands up in defense; "sorry I don't mean any trouble."

"Nice to have someone else my size who's in the room. I was getting tired of being the only one," amber was quiet and annoyed.

Brittany opened her arms and Tina climbed the bleachers into them.

"You ok love?" Brittany asked wrapping Tina in her arms.

Though the answer was obvious.

'love' was not a term of endearment you'd expect to come from her mouth. 'babe' fit her. Because Brittany was cool and a bit dim at times. Sweet yes but that's not a word you immediately thought of when you thought of her.

"Yeah fine," Tina sniffled.

"No you're not. You fell again," Brittany said.

"Does she really expect us to believe that?" amber asked incuriously.

"No she's just trying to make it easier so that Tina's not embarrassed," Rachel was understanding, quiet.

"Stop talking about her then," Dianna said quietly.

Sam peered toward Tina whose face he'd seen when shed come in, had had a bruise on it.

"You want me to get some-" he began.

Brittany looked at her over Tina's head: "no we'll get some later. Thanks though."

"When did they get together?" amber asked.

"Where have you been?" Chris, who hadn't spoken, asked rhetorically.

"They're not actually officially together since Tina's with. Him," Dianna said.

"Oh."

Puck stood making his way to the center of the room.

"Now that everyone's here…." he began.

They looked at him.

"I have something for the ladies."

He took out 6 necklaces. 2 were purple, 2 were pink, one was red and one was a gold star. That one was for Rachel. The red one was for santanna, the purple for amber and Tina. The pink for Brittany and Dianna.

Rachel smiled when she got hers, looking up at him: "you remembered."

She was touched.

"Of course I did. Stars are your thing."

"Yeah they are I just. Wow."

"Puck this is really sweet of you but. I can't right now I'm sorry," Tina said looking at him.

"Why?" he asked noticing her bruise.

"I just can't. Ok?"

"Ok. Some things are personal I get it."

He studied her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I was just. Wondering what happened."

"I can't go there."

"Ok….ok."

He resumed his place on the bleachers. The brunette was sitting next to him.

"Luckily, I've prepared for just an occasion," he said taking another purple necklace out of his pocket and giving it to her.

"Dude I don't like jewelry," she said.

"Oh."

"You didn't know. I mean, thanks but."

"No I get it. Figured, it's only fair that you get one."

"Oh. Well yeah."

"You with her?" he asked referring to Tina.

"No I just found her out in the hall."

"Oh. That makes it sound like she's lost."

"Well maybe she is. Or. Was. Maybe we all are and that's why we do the things we do. I'm Lauren by the way."

"Hey, puck. You doin anything after this?"

"No why?"

"You wanna have dinner at my place?"

"Ok sure."

A gorgeous blonde in pink was sitting next to santanna santannas hand on her leg. A brunette in white was sitting next to Cory. And a redhead in aqua was next to Rachel. Cory was staring at the brunette who didn't seem to mind in the least.

"She's so, comfortable being looked at," Rachel said to the redhead.

"I know. Not everyone is," the redhead replied.

Rachel followed her gaze to Dianna.

"Oh are you talking about Dianna?"

The redhead nodded.

"I know. She's a bit on the thin side. She was pregnant last year, so," Rachel said.

"Right going from one extreme to the next."

"Yeah. When we were together. God she's pretty."

"Are you seeing anyone currently?"

"No, no. I've decided I need to focus on my…..oh," Rachel said as the redhead slid her warm pale hand into Rachel's.

"Yeah exactly. And so are you."

"Well thanks."

"Sure."

At that moment the door opened and in came Mr. Schue the door closing behind him.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," he apologized, "we have a few new members who want to audition. Who's first?"

"I'll go," the blonde said.

She stood going to the front of the room.

"alrite."

"Hey I'm Ashley. I'm from new york but originally Louisiana. Come from a big crazy family. And I'll be singin queens somebody to love," she said.

She nodded at the piano player who began.

She opened her mouth and began.

"Wow," amber said.

"She is, really good," Dianna said.

"And really hot," santanna said.

"Yes I've noticed that too santanna," Rachel said.

When she was done they all clapped.

"Ok, next?" Mr. schue asked as Ashley sat back down.

"I'll go," the redhead said standing.

"Ok."

She made her way to the front of the room.

"Hi I'm Ariel. Yes like the mermaid. And yes I'll be singing part of the world. Because well. I love Disney," she said.

"So cute," Rachel said.

"I know," Chris said.

She opened her mouth and began.

As she was singing Dianna put her hand on her back and made a face. Sam noticed followed by Cory and Mr. schue.

"You alrite?" Mr. schue asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered although she wasn't.

"Ok."

The redhead finished sitting back down next to Rachel.

"You're so cute," Rachel told her.

"Thank you."

"alrite who's up – Tina?" Mr. Schue asked peering at her.

She turned her head slightly away from Brittany's chest.

"What happened to your….? You alrite?"

"Yeah fine. I fell."

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

After puck went downtown he went to the school with what he'd just gotten downtown. Necklaces for the girls and cuff links for the guys. Cory and Sam hadn't known what the cuff links were. Rachel of course had. Chris hadn't said much. Both Sam and mike were surprised by how much the cuff links were. Brittany was quiet. Rachel asked her if she was ok. Brittany was fine. It was a different rehearsal than usual. They hadn't gotten much done


	15. Chapter 15

Santanna was hurt by the fact that puck implied she worked at a hotel as a call girl. Just because she was hot and could get any guy she wanted and had fuked more than half the guys in school and Brittany didn't mean she worked at a hotel. Although she did. But shed denied it because she didn't want anyone knowing and because it was illegal. This had happened during glee club rehearsal.


	16. Chapter 16

Tina was walking to glee club rehearsal when her guy came out of the guys' restroom and began hurting her. She never knew when he might stroke. And she didn't know why. Sometimes she didn't. A big brunette Tina didn't know came out of nowhere. She told the guy to leave Tina alone then led her into glee club. Tina was crying. The brunette went over and sat with puck. Tina went over and sat with Brittany. The other glee clubbers discussed Tina's 'fall'.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel was touched that puck had remembered. That puck had even given her something. Meaningful. Well to her it was. That he'd remembered stars were her thing. Because she was one. He'd acted like it was no big thing. Besides her cuts it was another thing that made her feel wanted like someone wanted her. And that said a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Dianna had heard Rachel and the redhead one of the new girls talking about her in rehearsal that afternoon and that hurt her. She didn't like being reminded she had an eating disorder she didn't like being reminded she and Rachel were now broken up she didn't like being reminded she'd been pregnant and. She didn't like being reminded shed had to give up be-. Her. Rachel again indirectly complimented Dianna on how pretty she was. Yeah but there was a reason she was this pretty it didn't happen overnight. Unlike being pregnant or so it seemed.


	19. Chapter 19

When the big brunette came into the room her arm wrapped around Tina puck had looked at her. She was defensive. About her size he guessed. Maybe she thought he'd say something mean. He wouldn't he wasn't going to. He liked her. And yes yet he barely knew her but he liked her. Maybe it was the way she was protective of Tina. Maybe it was that she referred to her as 'babe' which is what puck sometimes called the girls he was with. And so did Brittany. Well it was better than 'whore'. Or 'bitch'. Which puck would never. Do. Maybe it was the way she was defensive. Or her size. But yeah the point being. He definitely liked her.


	20. Chapter 20

When the big brunette came into the room amber noticed. Everyone noticed. Amber noticed because the brunette was about her same size. Although amber was getting bigger and bigger every day with her pregnancy. The big brunette was defensive about her size. Amber knew what that was like. She'd seen Dianna go through it last year. They all had except for Sam and the big brunette. And it was going to get worse for amber as time went on. She knew that from watching Dianna.


	21. Chapter 21

When Tina came into the room Brittany saw how upset she was and felt sad herself. She wanted to protect Tina. She wished she could keep her safe forever. But she didn't know how to do that. So she just held Tina all through rehearsal. At least she was safe for the time being. The others were talking about Tina's 'fall'. But Brittany really knew what really happened. She was pretty sure the others had an idea of what had gone on too. Sam asked Brittany if he could get her some ice. Brittany politely declined. She knew he'd want to talk to the guy. And she didn't want more drama.


	22. Chapter 22

When puck handed her the necklace Tina told him she couldn't take it. When he asked why she got defensive about it. He seemed hurt by this. Truth was the guy he was with would get jealous and hurt her more if he saw her getting jewelry from other guys. And she didn't want that to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

When puck mentioned the bruise Tina told him she couldn't go into it. She knew he wondered why as did everyone in the club. She was embarrassed and didn't want him going after the guy which she new he would do if he knew.


	24. Chapter 24

When puck presented her with the necklace Tina had declined defensively. Puck was both curious and hurt by this. He wondered why. He was also shocked shed been defensive since she was usually so docile and quiet. He noticed the bruise and mentioned it. She hadn't said much about it.


	25. Chapter 25

While one of the new girls was auditioning to get into the club Dianna's kidney hurt. She placed her hand over it trying to keep the pain in. trying to keep the hurt in. this wasn't the first time it'd happened. Mr. schue noticed followed by Sam and Cory. Mr. schue had asked if she was ok. She'd said she was fine even thought she clearly wasn't.


	26. Brittany & Tina

It was after rehearsal and the only ones left in the room were Tina and Brittany. Everyone else had left. The door was closed.

"Babe he's not here," Brittany told Tina.

"How do you know?" Tina asked.

"Look. Everyone else has gone come including the football players."

"I'm scared to go home he knows where I live."

"Well….you can always stay with me."

"But what if he finds me there?"

"No one is hurting you."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well would you rather?" Brittany countered.

"Well. No."

"Exactly. So let's go."


	27. Secret 1

Dianna and Sam were walking down the hall after rehearsal that day when Dianna decided she needed to go to the restroom. She told Sam she'd catch up with him later. He left and she went into the women's restroom where she sat on the floor. She was dizzy and knew she needed to eat because her kidneys were telling her that. She was colder than usual and the bathroom was cold and quiet.

Or maybe not she thought as she heard retching come from one of the stalls.

"Um," she began not sure how to begin, "are you ok?"

Well that was obviously a stupid question to ask.

"No I'm sick what do you think?" amber called back.

"Yeah that makes 2 of us. And sorry….sorry," Dianna held her hands up in defense even though she knew amber couldn't see it.

Ambers face twisted into confusion; "Dianna?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh. How was rehearsal?"

"Ok we didn't get much done. We have 3 new members all girls. They auditioned."

"Oh. What are you sick with?"

"i. I have, an eating disorder."

"Oh is that why you're so thin?"

"Hey," Dianna said with a note of warning.

"Sorry it's just. Kinda noticeable."

"Yeah? Well you've gained weight."

"Thank you now I feel like a complete fukin cow. Well I'm pregnant Dianna."

"Oh…..wow. shit," Dianna said softly.

"Yeah."

"How far along?"

"A couple months."

"Who else knows?"

"Just my brother. And well, you, now."

"Oh. I hope you don't get kicked out," Dianna told her remembering that her parents had kicked he rout last year after Cory had told them through song that she was pregnant.

"Yeah me too….and. that's all you can say?"

"Well what do you?-" Dianna softened, "have you been to the doctors?"

"Yeah my brother's been taking me."

"Oh. Who was it?"

"Not anyone in the club. Though I almost wish it was. Remember that party we all went to during the summer?"

"It was him?" Dianna was surprised.

She remembered an older guy taking her friend by the hand and leading her upstairs.

Amber nodded with tears in her eyes though she knew Dianna couldn't see her nod.

"Oh god….amber."

"i….i know. Don't tell. Ok?"

"I won't."


	28. Secret 2

"Don't tell anyone about me ok?" Dianna said.

"Well Dianna I'm sorry but I think they already know. I mean, it is…." Amber began.

"….noticable?"

Amber nodded.

"Yeah thanks."

"But no. I won't."

"Ok."

"How long you planning to stay here?" amber asked.

"Until the pain goes away," Dianna answered.

"It's not gonna go away girl not until you eat."

"Well thank you for that."

"Sorry I just…."

"No you're right and I know you're right. How long are you planning to stay?"

"Until I'm done being sick."

"You'll get sick again in a few hours. For 9 months."

Amber sighed.

"Yeah. I know how much it sucks. I've been there."

"Damn."


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm thinking of either moving or deleting this chapter since Dianna already knows amber's secret and it's 1 secret per character, so._

_

* * *

_They were walking down the hall when they heard retching from the women's restroom.

"Oh god," the girl inside said.

"Who do you think it is?" Brittany asked.

"Amber," Tina said decidedly.

They stepped inside.

"Go away," she said.

"Amber it's us. Are you…..are you ok?" Brittany said.

"She's sick what do you think?" Tina said.

"Oh."

"That's right I am," amber said.

One of the stall doors swung open. Amber was inside bent over the toilet. Brittany and Tina sat on the cold floor against the wall opposite.

"With what?" Tina asked.

"Guys," amber said turning back to face them; "I'm pregnant."

"o,mygod. How far along? Have you been to the doctors?" Brittany asked.

"Whose is it?" Tina asked.

"A couple months. Yes my brother's been taking me so my mom won't know. And I don't know."

"Is it anyone here?"

"i….i don't know."

"Anyone in the club?"

She swallowed; "no. don't tell anyone ok?"

"o…ok," Tina agreed looking at Brittany.

"Ok," she said.


	30. Chapter 30

Brittany and Tina were sitting in the lobby of the ballet school waiting for Brittany's younger sister Melissa to be done with her ballet class.

"Hey," Tina said glancing down at Brittany's hand.

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"You're bleeding."

"I am?"

She looked down at her hand; "oh so I am."

Then back up again.

"You're so casual about it."

"Yeah well….this isn't the first time it's happened. It's more an inconvenience than anything."

"Oh. Well ok. Y'know, Chris was sort of off in rehearsal today."

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"I wonder what happened."

At that moment Melissa came bounding down the stairs along with about 6 other girls her age.

"Bye Katie bye jen!" Melissa called to 2 of the girls looking at them.

"Bye lissa!" they chorused.

Melissa ran straight into her sister's arms and they hugged.

"Hi lissa how was class?" Brittany asked her.

"Good good," she answered.

"Bye bri'ney," jen and Katie called.

Brittany looked their way; "bye ladies!"

They left giggling.

"I love how she calls us 'ladies'," Katie said.

"I know."

They left.

"What did you learn? Anything new?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Melissa answered.

She let go of her sister and twirled. Tina and Brittany clapped.

"We're putting on a play and I get to be a princess," Melissa said when she was done.

"Honey you are a princess. We all are," Tina told her.

"What?" Brittany asked confused.

"Haven't you ever seen that movie? A little princess?"

"I love that movie!" Melissa said.

"Me too."

"Are you my sister's new girl-"

"Melissa," Brittany said suddenly embarrassed.

"It's ok I don't mind," Tina said turning to Brittany then back to Melissa; "well, no."

"Where's 'tana?"

"She got busy," Brittany explained.

"Oh."

"Who's hungry?"

"Me!"

"Is McDonald's ok?"

"Yes!"

"Ok let's go."

They left the building and went into Brittany's waiting car. Tina giggled.

"What?" Brittany asked her.

"Got busy," Tina muttered.

"Oh. She certainly did."

"What's that mean?" Melissa asked.

"You'll understand when you're older."

Melissa was 9.

They got into Brittany's car and drove to the restaurant.


	31. McDonald's

When they got there they were surprised to find Rachel and Ariel in line in front of them.

"Melissa what do you want?" Brittany asked her.

"Fries and a soda and a burger," she answered.

"Ok. Tina, you?"

"Just a soda and a burger."

"Ok."

"Oh it's ok I don't mind paying," Ariel was saying to Rachel.

"Oh wow thanks," Rachel said smiling.

"Nor do I," Tina said smiling at Brittany who smiled back with a "thanks."

"Least I can do after….i…after earlier."

"Hey," Brittany began as the line moved forward.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want puck's necklace?"

"I'll tell ya later."

"Is it because of…." Brittany lowered her voice, "him?"

Tina swallowed; "yeah."

"Oh."

At that point Rachel turned to face them; "oh hi you guys! I didn't know you were here!"

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said.

"Hi," Tina said.

"What are you doing here?" Ariel asked turning.

"Same thing you are," Brittany asked.

"Oh."

She looked down at Melissa; "is that your…?" then back up at Brittany.

"No that's my younger sister I have 2. This is Melissa."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Melissa. I'm Ariel."

"Are you a mermaid?" Melissa asked.

Ariel smiled; "no but I do love water. And swimming. And Disney."

"Me too. And I love dancing."

"Will you show me sometime?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Rachel smiled at Melissa; "hi I'm Rachel. I'm in the club with Brittany," she told her.

"Oh. Bri'ney?"

"Yes?" Brittany asked looking down at her.

"Can I come see you guys sometime?"

"Well um. I'll have to talk to Mr. schue about that tomorrow but it's fine with me."

"And me," Tina said.

"Me too," Ariel said.

"And ill get to see 'tana if I do," Melissa said.

"Count me in," Rachel said.

Rachel and Ariel stepped up to order. Brittany suddenly felt nauseous. Her face changed. Tina noticed looked at her.

"You alrite?" she asked.

"I, um. Excuse me," she said.

"Ok."

Brittany made her way to the women's restroom. Tina ordered.

After she was done she and Melissa joined Rachel and Ariel.

"How old are you?" Ariel asked Melissa.

"I'm 9. And how old are you?"

"Melissa don't be rude," Rachel told her.

"9 wow I don't remember being 9. And I'm 17 we all are," Ariel answered.

"Why's that rude?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Seems there are a lot of things I'll know when I'm older. Where's bri'ney?"

"I'll go check," Tina said standing.

She made her way inside the women's restroom.

"Brittany? You in here?" she asked.

"Um. Yeah," her voice called.

She coughed.

"I need platelets," she whispered.

Platelets? Tina thought surprised.

"I'm sick," Brittany said.

"So I gathered." Tina said having heard her retch even before she entered the restroom.

She wondered with what but decided now wasn't the time to ask.

"Hey," Brittany asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why wouldn't you take the necklace?"

"Because he. Gets jealous when I get jewelry from other guys."

"Then why are you with him?" Brittany asked.

She wasn't judging merely curious.

"Because he's one of the most gorgeous hottest guys I've ever seen."

"Then why haven't we met him?"

"I don't want him hurting any of you."

"Oh. I'm sure puck or Cory could take him on. And even Sam….mike. Hell maybe even Dave."

"Who's Dave?"

"The football player."

"Oh that Dave."

"Yeah."

"Yeah but I'd rather not risk it," Tina said.

"Oh. So that's why you're with him?" even Brittany knew how ridiculous that was.

"Well. Yeah."

"But honey…if….if he scares you…."

"I know," Tina sighed "I know I'm going to have to make the choice some time."


	32. Lesbian Couple

Meanwhile out in the restaurant….

A middle aged lesbian couple was sitting in a booth observing Ariel, Rachel and Melissa. They noticed how pretty and young all 3 girls were.

"They're awfully young to have a kid," one half of the couple said.

"Yeah I know. She looks to be about 8 or so," t he other said.

"We were that young when we fell in love."

"And have been ever since."

"Oh high school. Remember how turbulent that was?"

"Yeah. Didn't help that it was the '60's."

"I miss kids."

"Oh honey I know you do. It doesn't get easier."

"No. it just….lessens."

Their daughter had been killed when she was 9 just Melissa's age.


	33. Gorgeous

At that moment the door swung open and a tall good looking guy in his 20's entered. He was entirely in black a long black coat. His hair was dark his eyes magnetic. Both Rachel and Ariel sucked in their breast when he entered. A burst of wind followed.

"omygod," Ariel said.

"He is gorgeous," Rachel said.

"I know."

"Who's that?" Melissa wanted to know.

"I don't know."

"Tina!" the guy called: "Tina where are you I know you're here. Tina come out I need to talk to you."

"Oh no," Rachel said having a feeling something bad was about to happen.

She stood Ariel looking at her.

At which point Brittany came out of the bathroom. The guy heard and walked down the short hall way that led to the bathroom. Brittany stood in front of the door blocking it.

"Is she in there?" he asked approaching her.

Wow he is good looking, Brittany thought distracted for a second.

"No," she told the guy.

"Yes she is I know you're lying," he said stepping across her and putting his cold hand over her warm one.

She gripped the door handle as firmly as she could. She smelled his cologne he smelled her perfume. She smelled a bit like Tina. He tightened his hand around hers and pushed down on the door handle. He was hurting her but she didn't let it show. Was this how he hurt Tina?

"I know she's in there you smell like her I know you 2 have been doing stuff," he said.

"It's only because you haven't been treating her the way she deserves to be treated," she told him.

"She's mine. Got it? Bitch."

"Don't you dare call me a bitch."

"And I thought you were the dumb one. You better move out of the way."

He pushed the door inward elbowing her in the ribs knocking her to the floor. She was stunned.

What neither of them knew was that Tina had escaped through the bathroom window.


	34. Defending Brittany

The guy closed the bathroom door surprised Tina wasn't in there. He stepped out into the little hall where he leaned over Brittany and grabbed her forearms.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," she said firmly; "now get off me."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Rachel was watching them. She began going down the hall when Ariel put her hand on her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Defending Brittany. Do you want to?" Rachel replied in a low tone.

"Well. No."

"Neither do I really. Get her somewhere safe."

Rachel went down the hall.


	35. Chapter 35

Amber had asked both Tina and Brittany not to tell anyone else she was pregnant. She knew neither girl would. Brittany was a bit too dim to remember and Tina was usually pretty quiet. That was Secret#1. Tina knew it wasn't from anyone in the club but maybe someone at school. It was a surprise to all 3 of them.


	36. Chapter 36

While Tina and Brittany were waiting for Melissa to come down from ballet Brittany started bleeding from her hand. She was so casual about it which was odd to Tina. Apparently this had happened before. Melissa was cute.


	37. Chapter 37

At McDonalds Tina and Brittany were surprised to see Rachel and Ariel. They were ordering dinner. Melissa asked if she could come to see them all rehearse one day. Brittany said she'd have to talk to Mr. schue about that but it was fine with her. And Tina, Rachel and Ariel. Brittany was worried about Melissa hearing some of the adult content of the songs.


	38. Chapter 38

Brittany got sick while they were at McDonalds. Tina went to check on her. She wondered what platelets were when Brittany mentioned them. But decided now – then – wasn't the time to ask. It wasn't the first time Brittany had gotten sick. They talked about Tina's guy and his jealousy. Tina admitted he scared her.


	39. Tina & Puck

Tina was running down the sidewalk when she bumped into puck who'd come from the mall.

"Whoa hey what's goin on?" he asked.

"My….he…Brittany," she replied.

"Dude ya gotta breathe before ya talk."

She looked up at him, annoyed; "thank you puck."

"So. What happened?"

"My boyfriend's in there with Brittany. And my little sister and Rachel and Ariel. I don't want him to hurt them."

"In where?"

"In frikin McDonald's."

"Oh. Hey, listen, Dianna and Sam are hangin at Arby's they can go there."

"Ok thanks."

"Sure."

"I'll…..."

"You go somewhere safe 'ill make they're ok."

"Ok."


	40. Chapter 40

When puck got to McDonalds Rachel was sitting with a soda covering half her face. She had a look of relief on the other half when she saw puck.

"Oh thank god," she whispered starting to stand.

"No you need to sit. We don't need you getting in any more fights," Ariel told her leaning towards her.

Puck approached them.

"Where's Brittany? You ok? What happened?"

"Bathroom, no and I got in a fight," Rachel answered.

"You. Got in a fight?"

"Somebody had to defend Tina. Who was defending Brittany until she got sick."

"Which is why she's in the bathroom," Ariel answered.

"Oh."

"He's seething outside."

"Ok. I'll go talk to him. I just told Tina that you guys can bring Melissa to where Dianna and Sam are. Which is arby's. And then you ladies can go…..idinno."

"We can't just abandon her puck," Rachel told him.

"Are you leaving me?" Melissa asked.

"No honey," Ariel assured her.

"Thanks," Rachel said standing.

"Sure."

They left.


	41. Puck & The Couple

One half of the lesbian couple stood and came over to puck.

"Excuse me but," she began.

Puck turned to her: "yeah? I mean, yes?"

"Is everything ok here? I saw the fight and. It didn't look good I won't lie."

He laughed a little; "well thanks for the honesty" then caught himself; "sorry."

"Hey it happens."

"Yeah we should be good for now were all just a bit shaken. Friend's in the bathroom she's sick or. Somethin. Thanks though."

"Sure. Glad to hear it."

She walked into the restroom and he outside.


	42. Secret 3

"Honey?" Brittany heard a voice call.

She stiffened.

"It's alrite. I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure you're ok. There was a fight outside. Apparently some of your friends got involved in it. Outside the bathroom. I'm Janet by the way. Anyway are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm….i need to go to the hospital because I'm sick," Brittany told her.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Eating disorder?"

Brittany sighed; "no."

"Ok."

"It's much more serious than that. My friend Tina knows but she doesn't know the…..my sisters know. Will you take me?"

"Of course."


	43. Chapter 43

Puck was surprised that Rachel had gotten in a fight. She said she was defending Tina who was defending Brittany until she got sick. This meant someone had hurt Tina. He wondered who and what Brittany was sick with. Someone had hurt Rachel too. He wondered who and if it was the same person who'd hurt Tina. He didn't like this. Puck didn't know the little girl who was sitting with Rachel and Ariel. The woman who'd talk to him was very nice. She wanted to make sure everything was ok.


	44. Chapter 44

Janet knew Brittany's secret. She was the only one who did besides her family. At McDonalds Brittany got sick. Tina escaped out the bathroom window and there was a fight out in the restaurant. Janet had driven Brittany to the hospital. Brittany didn't want anyone else knowing. That was Secret #2.


	45. Cory & Tina

Cory had had 2 bottles when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't think his mom or Burt would be home this early and he didn't know where Chris was. He ignored the knocking while pushing the bottles under his bed. The knocking continued then his phone buzzed with a text. He opened the altoid tin on his nightstand and popped one into his mouth closing both the tin and his mouth. The knocking grew urgent.

"What?" he yelled.

"Cory it's me open the door," Tina called back annoyed.

"Oh, sorry."

He slowly walked down the hall and into the living room where he opened the door.

"Hey what's….whatsup?" he managed.

"Brittany's sick and he came back and I escaped and…..you smell. You been drinkin?"

"Tina cmon."

"Cory. Don't lie to me."

She went into the living room where she flopped down on the couch.


	46. Dianna & Sam

Dianna and Sam were sitting in a booth at arby's. Sam had paused from his eating to help his girlfriend. He knew she wouldn't eat but he didn't know why and that both frustrated and scared him.

"Dianna you have to eat," he told her after awhile.

"No I don't," she said annoyed.

"Ok fine….maybe you don't."

"Oh it's so easy for you Sam."

"Why is this so hard for you?"

"I don't know. god!"

Well that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Look I'm worried about you. And it frustrates me that you won't eat."

"How do you think I'm still alive?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Yeah neither do i."

"It's because your body wants you to live even if your head doesn't," the voice of Rachel informed them.

"Yeah but then we have to figure out why you don't."

"I never said I didn't."

"Dianna don't you realise what you're doing to yourself?"

"I realise it every f-" at which point she looked down at Melissa, "every day."

"Then why do you still do it?"

"Because it's not that simple."

She left the restaurant Sam standing to go after her. Rachel put her hand on his arm.

"No. let her have time," she told him.

He looked at her; "Rachel it's getting dark I can't just."

"I know. But let her have time."

"Ok."

And with that he sat back down.


	47. Chapter 47

I could use some sex after a day like this, puck thought as he made his way to the hotel.

After the 2nd fight he'd gone again to the mall where he'd gotten some new snowbotos for the girls. Since it was going to snow soon and they were all about the same size.

"Excuse me," he said when he got to the front desk where a pretty receptionist was.

She looked up from her paperwork: "yes?"

"Could you tell me what room santanna lopez is in?"

"No sorry sir we can't. Policy."

When did I get old enough to be called 'sir'? he wondered.

"Would a new pair of-" he dug a pair of boots from the shopping bag, "boots, change your mind?"

She smiled apologetically: "no, sorry."

"Aw cmon rose what if I bought you dinner?"

"I don't get my break for another hour. But you can wait in our lobby."

"Thanks."

I guess, he thought as he made his way to one of the chairs pulling out his phone and texting santanna.

He sat.

1 min, she texted back.


	48. Rachel & Ariel

"So," ariel asked taking rachels hand.

After the 2nd fight theyd dropped Melissa off at her house. They were walking from the house to rachels car.

"What do you want to do?"

Ariel smiled at Rachel.

"Well…..I'm still hungry and my dads are probably making vegan lasagna for dinner if you're in," Rachel said.

Ariel shuddered; "ugh I hate lasagna."

Rachel looked at her; "really? Why?"

"It's so weird. With the layers? Omygod."

"Oh. Well how do you feel about fish?"

"Oh I won't eat fish. I won't eat any sea creature."

That's right you love water, Rachel thought.

"What about, mac and cheese?" she asked.

"Oh that's fine," Ariel answered.

"Ok mac and cheese it is then."

"But wait," Ariel asked as they climbed in the white car, "if you're vegan why do you eat fish?"

"Oh I don't they do sometimes."

"Ok."

They closed and locked the doors and clocked their seatbelts on.

"So what are they like?" Ariel asked as Rachel began driving.

"Oh they're supernice you'll love them and they'll probably love you. I mean how could anyone not you're so cute."

"Oh well thanks."

"Of course."

As Rachel drove Ariel thought about the day. It had been her first glee club rehearsal. Her first time meeting everyone in the club except Ashley and April. They'd been her firsts. Rachel was her second and she apparently was Rachel's second. After the craziness they'd gone through the last few hours she hadn't wanted to invite Rachel over to her house with her 3 sisters. Which wasn't exactly crazy just busy. She hoped Rachel's would be quieter. She also hoped Brittany and Tina were ok.

It was hard to imagine Rachel's dads being nice since during rehearsal she'd spit out criticisms and corrected people on their dancing thought hadn't done so with Ariel.

Which Ariel wondered about.

"Hey," she began.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"Why didn't you criticize me?"

"Because I want you to like me."

"I do like you."

"Yeah but that's only because you barely know me."

"Oh."

Ashley was the blonde in pink who'd sat next to santanna. And April the brunette in white who'd sat next to Cory.

"You have such a pretty voice," Rachel told Ariel.

"Thanks."

"You sound just like…."

"Jodi Benson? Yeah my sisters have told me the same thing. I was born the same day as her."

"Oh. How many?"

"3."

"What are they like?"

"They're all pretty much like me."

"Are they as pretty as you?"

"Well….I'll let you be the judge on that when you meet them."

"Oh. Ok," Rachel seemed satisified with this answer.

"Yeah I was going to invite you over but my house would've been busier and I don't think you, we, needed that."

"Well honey, we can relax at my place. After all we're having mac and cheese."

Ariel was warmed by the term of endearment.

"Yeah I know. Yum comfort food my favorite."

"I think they're everyone's favorite."

They laughed.

"How's the eye?" Ariel asked.

"Still hurts a little," Rachel answered honestly partially because it did and partially because she wanted to be taken care of after the day shed had.

"Ok after dinner we'll get some ice right on that."

Rachel smiled sweetly; "thanks."

"Sure."


	49. Santanna & Puck

In the hotel santanna walked into the lobby looking tall and a little unsatisfied in a long black leather coat and black stripper boots. She approached puck.

"Hey babe," she said when she got to him.

"Um. Hey," he replied disinterested.

"What don't you want sex?"

"Um. Yes I want sex. You have condoms?"

"You don't?"

She was surprised.

"santanna you should know that about me by now."

"And yes. I do. Angry sex?" she asked taking his hand.

He stood.

"No not exactly. I want water sex," he clarified as he stood.

"What's that?"

"It's. Like having sex in water.

"Oh slowly."

"Yes."

"Have you ever had sex in water?" she asked as they made their way to the elevators.

"No but. I didn't know how else to describe it."

"Oh."

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look dissatisfied about something."

"Oh. I wouldn't give the guy w hat he wanted."

"Oh."

"So. What's your poison, lace, leather or nude?"

"Just," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "whatever you want."

"What's wrong you're usually more forceful than this."

"Oh I, got in a fight earlier."

"Oh. Well we got all night babe," they put their arms around each other.

"Yeah we do. Thank god."


	50. Chapter 50

Amber's parents and her older brother James were just sitting down to dinner.

"Where's amber rehearsal should be done by now," her mom asked.

"I'm not sure" her dad said.

"I'll call her," James said.

"Ok," amber's mom said.

James stood walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He pulled out his phone and called amber.

"hel-hello?" she asked.

"Hey w here are you were about to have dinner?" he asked.

"i…..i cant. I'm stuck at the school. And I'm sick again."

"Ok well mom and dad…."

"Ok tell them I'm at Tina's I'll text her. Tell them were out."

"Ok. You want me to come get you?"

"Yeah after dinner."

"Ok."

He closed his phone went back into the kitchen.

"She's at Tina's they're out for the night," he informed his parents.

"Ok, long as we know where she is," his mom said.

He sat back down and they began eating.


	51. At Rachel's

After Rachel parked she and Ariel walked up to the front door. Inside they heard 2 men singing a duet of 'get happy/happy days are here again'.

"Those are my dads. They love singing as much as I do," Rachel explained putting her key in the lock and singing the song under her breath.

Ariel smiled; "that's ok I sing a lot too. Mainly Disney but you know. Music is music."

"Dad I'm home!" Rachel called swinging the door open.

"Hi sweetie," he called from the kitchen.

"Honey they're home!" he called to his husband Aaron.

"Oh good," Aaron replied; "they're just in time for lasagna. And they?"

"Yeah. They…" john said stepping into the living room surprised to see Rachel with a pretty redhead.

"Hi dad," Rachel said smiling.

Aaron came into the living room. Both the men were tall dressed nicely. Aaron was white with dark hair while john was African American.

"Who's hungry?" Aaron asked.

"We are!" Rachel said.

Ariel hung back quietly smiling.

"Good the lasagna will be ready in a few."

"Um. I don't want to be rude Mr.….um, berry," Ariel began.

"Call me Aaron sweetie," he told her.

"Aaron but I don't care for lasagna."

"Ok how do you feel about fish?"

"Won't eat fish," Rachel told him.

"Well….what about mac and cheese?"

"Sounds great," Ariel said.

"Ok."

"Hi I'm john," he told Ariel stepping forward and extending his hand which she shook.

"This is Ariel my friend from school," Rachel told them.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

Ariel giggled; "young lady. And you too."

"What happened to your eye?" Aaron asked Rachel.

"I got in a fight," she replied.

"You? Got in a fight?"

"I was defending Brittany who was defending Tina. Up until she got sick."

"Brittany that is," Ariel clarified.

"Oh. I'll get some ice for that," Aaron said.

"I was going to, actually," Ariel told him.

"Oh no you're our guest you stay here. You too Rachel."


	52. Secret 4

In the hotel room puck was rubbing santannas feet. Her boots which'd been killing her for the last few hours were off.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked.

"I think we've already run that risk at rehearsal earlier," he said.

She sighed; "yeah I know. Think they know?"

"idinno. They know something."

"Yeah. I know."

"But no I wo'nt tell."

"Ok."

"You know this is illegal right?"

"Yeah and that's….another reason why I don't want you to tell. Well. That and I don't want them to see me as a whore."

To which puck laughed; "santanna I'm sorry but I thin they already do."

"As, more of one I mean."

"Oh."

"You've fuked every guy in school."

"And that. Hasn't changed. So why'd you drop by?" she wanted to know.

"We made a deal remember? Back in rehearsal? And, after the day I've had….i could use some sex," he replied.

"Yeah and so could I even though. I'm tired of it."

"How could you, be tired of sex?"

"No I'm tired of always being the one giving it. Of always having to make sure I have the birth control."

"Oh. But I thought that was the point."

"Yeah but it's turned into such a…."

"Job?" he guessed.

She laughed because of the obviousness of the statement: "well yes."

"You know," he began, "we don't always have to have sex. I could come up here and do this."

"Yeah. Ok. Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the jewelry?"

"The mall I told you."

"No puck," santanna said having caught on.

Keep calm puck he told himself.

"You don't really have enough money to buy it. Do you."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"i. um."

"You've promised me you won't tell anyone my secret. And I won't tell yours."

He sighed, relieved: "okk. Hey what if we made a deal?"

She was interested: "yeah what?"

"Whenever one of us wanted sex or. Whatever. We could call up the other any time day or night. I wouldn't have to pay you unless you wanted or needed the money."

"Ok. You mean like a relationship?"

"Yeah kindof. Except that ….I'm interested in Lauren."

"Lauren?"

He spread his hands wide: "the, larger brunette who joined the club today."

"Oh. How do you know her?"

"She, introduced herself after rehearsal."

"Oh. And I'm interested in Ashley."

"Ashley?" puck asked vaguely recognizing the name.

"The new blonde. She was in pink. Pretty?"

"Oh her."

"Yeah."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok then we have a deal."


	53. Secret 5

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but-" Tina began.

"Fine. I have. Ok?" Cory said.

"Why?"

"That I can't tell you."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Both."

"Ok."

"Tina I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Ok?"

That's 2 secrets I'm keeping Tina thought.

"Ok."

"Do you want one?"

"What?"

"A drink."

"Oh. No."

"Ok."

He stood and poured himself another glass.

Even in her drunken haze he could tell her face looked different.

"Hey what happened to your face?" he asked.

"i. my boyfriend, he hit me earlier. I didn't have time to get ice after glee club because Brittany and I went to pick up her sister from ballet and I didn't want Melissa knowing. Then we went to McDonalds where we actually didn't have time to eat since he found us there. So yeah I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh. Do you want some now? Where's Brittany? And do you want some dinner?"

Tina smiled gratefully; "yes."

Cory took a sip of his alcohol and went to the freezer.

"She had to go somewhere. She got sick. And yes."

"Ok. Well I hope she's ok."

"Yeah me….me too."


	54. Chapter 54

Puck knew about santanna. She knew he wouldn't tell. They both had made a deal. Whenever one of them wanted sex they'd call the other day or night. Shed told him she didn't want the others to see her as more of a whore than she already was then they already did. After all she was a call girl. There that sounded better. Classier. That was Secret #3.


	55. Chapter 55

Tina knew about Cory. He knew she wouldn't tell. That was 2 secrets she was keeping. She didn't know why or how where he got the drinks. Just that he did. She knew this meant something wasn't right. He'd offered her a drink. She'd declined. That was Secret #4.


	56. Hotel Room

"So," santanna asked.

Puck looked at her; "yeah?"

"What happened with the fight?"

"Actually there were 2. Apparently."

"Oh."

"One before I got there."

"Where's 'there'?"

"McDonalds."

"Oh. Ok. Go on."

"Well Tina's guy got there when Tina, Brittany, Rachel and Ariel you know the other new girl-"

Santanna nodded; "uh huh."

"Ariel were having dinner with Brittany's little sister Melissa."

"Yeah I've met her."

"So apparently Tina escaped out the bathroom window. Her guy hit Brittany who Rachel defended. And then Brittany got sick and he hit Rachel. Well Tina came and found me and told me what happened. I told her that Melissa, Ariel and Rachel could go to arby's where Sam and Dianna were. I had a fight with him and he went elsewhere."

"Oh. Where'r Tina and Brittany? And Rachel? And the others? And where were you and Cory?"

"I was at the mall and I didn't know where he was."

"Oh."

"scuse me," puck told her taking out his phone.

She nodded.

He texted Brittany Rachel and Tina asking them where they were. Tina was at Cory's Rachel and Ariel were at her place and Brittany was at the hospital and ok. Melissa was at her house. Puck told santanna this.

"Ok," she said.

She glanced at the shopping bag he'd brought with him.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"snowboots for yall," he returned.

"Wow that's nice of you."

"Yeah well."

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"Stop being an ass and take the damn compliment."

"Sorry I meant….uh. thanks."

"There that's better."


	57. Platelets

"Hey Cory," Tina began as he put his feet up on the living room coffee table.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her.

"What are platelets?"

"Platelets um why?"

"Brittany mentioned something about them earlier. And she was bleeding from her hand."

"Um…..platelets…."

Cory racked his brain trying to remember what he'd learned in biology about platelets.

"Um platelets…"

"Yes you've said that already."

"They help with the blood. To make sure your blood clots so you don't bleed all over the place."

"Oh."

"Why do you think something's wrong with Brittany?"

"Yeah maybe. I hope not though."

"Yeah I hope not either. Does this happen a lot?"

"What?" Tina asked.

He indicated the half of her face that wasn't covered by a full soda can.

"Yeah it's happened a few times. I'm still with him because stupid as it sounds he is gorgeous."

"But Tina. If he scares you then…you. You know."

"Yeah I know that's what Brittany said."

"Well. She's right. We both are."

"You were there when I came into the club earlier."

"Yeah. With Lauren."

"Yeah. She found me."

"Has he hurt anyone else?"

Tina didn't say anything.


	58. Stars Water

Ariel and Rachel were on Rachel's couch Rachel lying with ice covering half her face and her feet in Ariel's lap.

"The necklaces are so pretty," Ariel said of the necklaces puck had given the club.

"I know. I love stars. Because I am one," Rachel said.

Ariel smiled: "you are. You were so touched that he remembered."

"Yeah. I was. I haven't had the easiest time of things lately."

"Yeah with the fight and…..i take it there's more?"

"How do you know?"

"Honey when you're around water as much as I am. You pick up on things."

Rachel smiled at the endearment: "how does that work?"

"Ok, well, everyone has a certain element they're drawn to."

"Yours is obviously water."

"Yes mine is obviously water. Because people feel calmer around me."

"I know I do."

Ariel laughed; "you should meet my sisters."

Rachels face lit up: "oooh can i?"

"Some time. Not tonight."

"Ok."

"And like santanna, for instance. Hers is fire because well. She's hot."

"Yeah no kidding. And her skins always warm."

"Yeah she's definitely a firestarter. An….argumenter."

"One who starts arguments? You mean." Rachel corrected.

"Yes. That."

"What about me?"

"You're, a bit hard to figure out."

"Yeah but I still don't get what that has to do with water."

"What what does?"

"Your original statement," Rachel clarified.

"Oh. Well because I'm a water person and that makes me calmer it means I pay attention which means," Ariel shifted, "I pick up on these things."

"Oh. Wow you're amazing," Rachel looked at her in awe.

"Well thanks."

"Does anything rattle you?"

"Oh I can think of a few things."

"Such as?"

"When a certain brunette's been hurt."

Rachel smiled.

"So what is it?" Ariel asked softly.

"I'd, rather not go into it right now."

"Oh. Ok."

Ariel leaned forward and lifted the ice from Rachel's face then traced the fading bruise. Rachel winced.

"Ouch," she said.

"It looks a lot better than it as earlier. And sorry," Ariel told her.

"It's….it's not you. And thanks."

"I think it's time to change this."

Rachel noticed that Ariel smelled like the ocean.

"You smell like the ocean," she said smiling.

Ariel smiled too; "my sisters do too. And," she swallowed, "so does my mom. The, fading, ocean."

"Fading ocean?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."


	59. Chapter 59

"Tina," Cory snapped.

She looked at him: "what?"

"Did. He hurt. Anyone else?"

"Um yeah Brittany. And…and Rachel."

"Oh god," Cory muttered, "Rachel."

"Who was defending Brittany who was defending me. Since none of the guys were around. We weren't just gonna it there Cory."

"Yeah i…kinda figured. With the way this conversation's going."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence. Tina wondered what happened to dinner. The soda can had warmed. Tina took it off her face and set it on the coffee table. She leaned forward and opened it.

"Let me see," Cory said.

She paused looked at him: "huh?"

"Come."

He waved her over with his hand.

She moved closer to him. He put his thumb under her chin scanning her face with her eyes. She smiled warmed by this. He was so careful with her. The way her mom was. And maybe even Carole his mom.

"It looks a lot better," he said pressing the fading bruise gently with his finger.

"It still hurt?"

"A little. It's not bad though."

"Ok. You want some dinner?"

"Yeah what do you have?"

"We have," he stood wobbling a bit.

From her place on the couch Tina put her hand on his arm.

She looked up at him: "you alrite?"

"Yeah but I think I need to sober up a bit before I start on dinner. Are peas ok?"

"Yeah fine."

He slowly went to the freezer opened it and got out a bag of frozen peas which he tossed to Tina which she caught.


	60. Chapter 60

Ariel walked into the kitchen where Aaron and john were sitting at the table talking. They looked up when she came in.

"Hey," john said standing, "more ice for Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take that."

"Thanks."

He took the ice from Ariel put it in the freezer got another one out and gave it to Ariel.

"How she doin?" john asked.

"She's getting tired," Ariel asked.

"Yeah it's been a long d ay for her. She's usually pretty tired after rehearsal."

"Yeah it has for the both of us."

Aaron stood.

"I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Aaron," he said shaking Ariel's free hand.

"Hi I'm Ariel."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well…." she indicated the ice meaning she needed to get back to Rachel.

"Right of course," Aaron said understanding.

Ariel went back into the living room where she carefully put the ice on Rachel's face.

"mmm thanks," Rachel said sleepily.

"You're welcome," Ariel said settling back down onto the couch; "you're really tired aren't you?"

"mmm yeah. Fighting takes a lot out of you."

"Yeah that it does."

"Hey I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"We could go to the park after dinner."

"Ok."

"When is dinner?"

"Not sure."

"Hey da-" Rachel opened her mouth to call and ask her dads.

"shhh, I'll do it," Ariel said placing her finger on Rachel's lips.

"Mr.….."

"Aaron call him Aaron," Rachel reminded her.

"Hey Aaron!" Ariel called.

"Yeah hun?" he called back.

"When's dinner?"

"It'll be in a few."

"Ok."

Rachel stuck Ariel's finger in her mouth.

"omygod," Ariel said surprised and a little uncomfortable, "you're so lucky I'm not puck right now."

Both girls giggled.


	61. Chapter 61

Tina moved closer to Cory on the couch. He put his arm around her. She put hi head her head on his shoulder. The frozen peas were on half her face. Cory had told her to keep them there until they thawed then they'd have them for dinner. The house was quiet. Cory smelled Tina's perfume which smelled dark and flowery. Like moonlight.

"Sorry," she apologised unsure if he was comfortable with their being so physically close.

"That's alrite. You could probably use some comfort right now," he told her.

"Yeah. You're so…"

"Comfortable?"

"Well I was going to say nonthreatening but yes that too."

"Hey. How come you let me touch you?"

"I guess because…idinno really. I've known you for awhile."

"Still scared?" Cory asked glancing toward the front door.

Tina nodded next to him.

"Yeah I'd be too. You shouldn't have to go through that Tina. No one should."

She stiffened. He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?"

Cory saw her point.

"Ok….well. You don't not really."

"I wish I could trust you. Or puck. Or even Sam really. Or. My own brother."

"Yeah but I understand that you can't. And why."

"God you're so…easy."

He looked at her; "easy?"

Then laughed.

"What?" she asked in protest.

"Well that's not exactly a word id use to describe me. That's more for santanna."

She laughed.

It was good to hear her laugh.

"You know what I mean. Easy to get on with easy to please."

"Oh. And yes that I do. I'll even make you dinner."

"Cory you don't have to."

"Tina."

They locked eyes.

"I want to."


	62. Chapter 62

"So," puck began.

"mmm yeah?" santanna asked.

"What do you want to do about dinner?"

"Um eat?"

He laughed; "eat…" he muttered.

"mmmhmm. I'm getting pretty hungry."

"I want to eat you."

"Oh there's time for that yet love. There is time for that yet," she said.

"Hey give me the menu," he said.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow; "exscuse me?"

"Find hand me, the menu. There that better for ya?"

She got it off the nightstand and handed it to him bending in half as she did so. He watched in awe as she did so.

"There ya go," she said.

"da-amn girrl," he said.

"What?"

"You're flexible."

"Oh I guess I am."

"See I cannot do that."

She laughed: "mmm I wouldn't think so being that you're a guy."

"You wanna find out how much?"

"mm maybe, after dinner," he replied.

"Or. We could do it before dinner depending on how long it takes."

"Or. We could do it during breakfast."

"Yeah have in the words of Christina, sex for breakfast. Aguilera," santanna clarified.

"Right yeah I got that," puck said.

"So," santanna leaned over her legs and unzipped her long coat to reveal a low cut lace shirt, "what do we got?"

"Well….there'r burgers. And. Fries..pasta…"

"oooh look at the desserts."

They scanned the dessert menu.

"Strawberries and-" puck began.

"cream. Oh dear god they have nutella crepes. Those are. Amazing."

"Just like the sex w'ere gonna have."

"ya want a drink? I'll pay. Since you know you're paying for," santanna cleared her throat, "me."

"Yeah ok."

She giggled.

"It is really hot in here. Get t he air will ya?" she told him.

"It's because I'm here."

"Oh shutit."

"Make me."

"I will. Soon as ya get the air."


	63. Chapter 63

"hey Rachel," john called from the kitchen.

She looked towards it: "yeah?"

"we need to talk to you."

"oh ok be right there."

Rachel got up Ariel helping her.

"thanks," Rachel told her.

"uh huh."

She went into the kitchen.

"so?" she asked.

"its about what happened," Aaron said.

"I understand you wanted to help your friend. And we appreciate that honey," john told her.

"right."

"but…..that's now how we raised you. After all you're still our baby. And we don't want you getting hurt. We realise we cant always protect you esp. now as you're getting older. But that doesn't stop us from feeling that way."

"oh. Is that it? I'm not in trouble or anything?"

"yes that's it. And oh baby no."

"ok."

Rachel went back into the living room.

"sorry I, couldn't help overhearing," Ariel said.

"oh that's alrite. The kitchen isn't that far from the living room."

"maybe someday you could be mine," Ariel ventured shyly.

Rachel looked down to her side and at Ariel all at the same time. She peered up through her dark hair: "your what?"

"my baby. I mean if you're cool w/ that that is."

Rachel was touched but also taken aback. She swallowed.


	64. Chapter 64

After dianna left the eatery she wandered around. She wasn't sure where she was going she just knew she wanted and needed out. Finally she made her way to the park. She sat by the lake thinking. She hurt everywhere bc of her eating disorder. She knew exactly how she was still alive. She just didn't want to think about it.

It was quiet in the park and she liked that. A lot. There were trees and big open space. And space was good. She layed down on the ground and slept for awhile.


	65. Chapter 65

After they had dinner Rachel and ariel went to the park. It was dark. Unbeknownst to them it was the same one dianna was at.

Rachel and ariel were walking around.

"hey ya know whats funny?" ariel began.

"what?" Rachel asked.

"that its called after dark when its actually after light."

"yeah that is funny."

"your dads are nice. And youre nice."

"thank you. As are you. They seem to like you. Yeah they are theyre really nice. When do I get to meet your family?"

"oh probably later tonight. Were big on swimming. I mean not that you have to. Though I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you all wet."

"wow," Rachel said happily taken aback.

"yeah and people think im quiet. oh were also water people. Theres something you should know about my mom. She fades in and out physically. Visibly. She has for awhile. Were pretty used to it but most people arent."

"oh ok. Good to know. Yeah swimmings fine."

"wow its dark."

"well its not exactly 9 a.m.," Rachel pointed out.

"I know but its so weird. It gets dark so early now."

"oh."

"so who else have you dated?" ariel asked.

"well there was dianna before you and then jesse then puck then cory. They both dated dianna."

"oh."

They were both happy that this meant they were now officially together.

"ooh a lake!" ariel said as they approached it.

She walked closer.

Oh right water, Rachel reminded herself.

"youre going to go swimming now?" Rachel asked surprised.

"do you have a better idea?" ariel asked.

Well actually Rachel did but she didn't want to take that away from her girlfriend.

"no its fine go ahead."

"ok."

Ariel started undressing.

Wow she moves quickly, Rachel thought: either that or she's not at all self conscious.


End file.
